Kid Rot's Master Plan
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Kid Rot has a new plan so sinister it will spell the end for the Grossologists. Can Chester, the tormented boy under Kid Rot's controll help save his friends and win the heart of Abby, the only girl he ever loved. The ultimate Abbster & Tyomi story. Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 1: Setting the Stage **

Chester sat down on a hillside in the middle of ringworm forest. He felt more relaxed than he had been in months cause this was indeed the first time in months that he was free. He took a long breath of the calm night air. It felt great. It was the end of March and the climate was chilly but just warm enough for the polyester dressed boy to enjoy it. A white moth came flying towards him. It flew in midair right in front of his face. At this point in his life Chester welcomed the sight of any living creature. Slowly, as to not scare the insect he reached out his hand. The moth landed between his thumb and his wrist, seemingly pleased with the new surface he landed on. Chester's eyes suddenly became red and his skin turned obsidian. The moth became limped and fell lifeless to the ground. A new conscience had taken over Chester's body and it rose up from the ground like a newly awakened zombie.

Chester found himself sitting in a vast empty dark space with a window to the outside world hovering above. Chester was inside his own mind. His body was once again controlled by the nefarious parasite Kid Rot.

"No, no, no!" He shouted while punching the floor that was just as black as the rest of the room.

"Did you enjoy your break, little Chester." A growling dark voice humored from behind the shadows. Kid Rot's conscience stepped into the small light of the room. He had the same body form as Chester but he was taller and with Kid Rot's skin color.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Chester meekly asked.

"Why? For hope of course." Kid Rot replied snakely and with a sadistic smile. He started circling his host's shivering soul. "A mind can't survive without hope. Letting you out of the box every once in a while keeps your tortured mind from fading. If you faded away who would I have to torment?" He stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. "The Grossologists, yes. Hehehe."

The mentioning of Abby and Ty made Chester stand up and angrily stare at the parasite. "Leave Ty and Abby alone. What have they ever done to you?"

Kid Rot's body stiffen and he rashly turned around at Chester. "They tried to DESTROY ME!" He jumped at Chester and punched him in the face. The teen tumbled to the floor. Kid Rot loomed over him. He stepped on Chester's face and twisted his foot as to burrow it into his sensitive skin. "They tried to separate us Chester. I am many things but forgiving is not one of them." He saw a single tear pour out of Chester's eye just underneath his shoe. He reluctantly stepped of the quivering boy. Kid Rot loved torturing the boy but he knew that if he overdid it Chester's conscience would die or get amnesia. He wanted him to fade away slowly like a rotting tree. "All is in place for my magnum opus. I will soon destroy Ty and Abby will be mine." He proclaimed.

Chester curled up in a fetal position. "Why? She hates you, she wants nothing to do with you." He pleaded.

Kid Rot got a sadistic glint in his eyes. He leaned in to his hosts face. "Hates me, don't you mean hates us." Chester turned his face away from Kid Rot's. The parasite stroked the boy's hair inconvincible reassuringly. "You know I only wants to protect you baby."

Chester shacked his head with closed eyes. "No, no. I never believed that. It's only a lie. All you want is to destroy my life and the life of everyone."

Kid Rot smirked and rose up. "You still have a verse to play little Chester but don't worry. Soon it will be over…for all of you." Kid Rot stepped back into the shadows, all out sight for Chester. "Poor little useless Chester. No friends, no family, all alone in the rot." The tormentor's voice echoed thru Chester's mind.

Back in the real world. Kid Rot walked into a cave in the middle of the forest. The faint moonlight allowed him to see the outlines of the granite cave's stalagmites. He could hear the scurrying footsteps of cockroaches and centipedes as well as something bigger slowly moving in the cave but outside his sight and he couldn't really pick up from where the sound came from.

"I know you're here. There's no reason to hide." Kid Rot boldly shouted. He smirked a bit. "You know, I did meet one of your children outside. His exoskeleton tasted delicious after I rot it."

Insectiva suddenly jumped down from the ceiling. Her sharp teethes and long claws barred. She punched him in his right cheek before kicking him in the stomach, sending him to wall. She was enraged over losing one of her "children" to this parasite.

Kid Rot leaned against the cave wall while getting up. "Okay, I deserved that." He chuckled.

Insectiva rose from her crouching position. Her spine made small "pop" sounds as her vertebra linked in position. Her crimson eyes studied the boy. "I don't like you Kid, not one bit…but if your plan works it will be beneficial for the both of us."

"Agreed. Do you have the goods?"

Insectiva took out an injection needle with a lucent liquid from behind her back. "Here, the hybrid has been genetically produced after your wishes." She hissed and handed him the needle.

Kid Rot took out a plastic strap from his pocket. He wrapped it around his upper arm and used his teethes to pull it so it would tighten. He jabbed the needle into his swollen arm and injected himself with the liquid. "You know, the idea to combine the DNA from different prokaryotes was mine but the brainwork to have it come into fruition was all yours." He stated.

Insectiva was unmoved by Kid Rot's attempt at flattering. She hated him. He was nothing but a needlessly sadistic maniac. Nothing would give her more pleasure than to rip his throat and leave his body to her hungry children but the benefits of their collaboration would out weight her discomforts. "I still trust you to keep up your end of the bargain." She spat.

"Of course. Once I destroyed the grossologists I will rot Ringworm to the ground, turning it into a giant compost heap. The perfect breeding ground for your creepy crawlies." Kid Rot smirked viscously.

"It surprises me you haven't asked me to help you contain the grossologists." Insectiva cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Nothing you need to know, besides with my new powers there's nothing they can do to stop me." He replied while walking out of the cave. "See yah."

…..

A few hours later…

Kid Rot leaned against a tree while overlooking Valentine Resort. It was a romantic hotel by a nearby lake and fairly far away from town. It had wine-red walls and a white ceiling. _The perfect place for a romantic getaway wouldn't you agree Chester. _He thought to himself and made his way down from the forest hill.

He walked thru the entrance. The lobby looked like any other resort lobby to Kid Rot, not that it would matter in a couple of minutes anyway. He walked up to the reception. The receptionist was a middle aged man in a tuxedo with a beard. His eye scanned the teen. Kid Rot's stench and strange skin color disturbed him but he tried to appear casual.

"Evening, can I help you with anything?" The receptionist asked.

Kid Rot gave him a toothy smirk, already picking up on his nervousness. "I like to rent."

The receptionist nodded. "Okay, how many rooms and at what date?"

"All rooms. Tonight until I don't need them." Kid Rot's entire facial expression radiated sadism.

"I, I'm sorry that can't be done. We are fully booked until next year." The receptionist stammered.

Kid Rot pouted. He glanced down at the cahier. "What about this date?" He suggested and put down a finger on the open page.

The receptionist leaned down to look. "Which one?" Kid Rot suddenly grabbed the man's head and pressed it against the table. The receptionist screamed in pain as his skin, flesh and bones started decomposing from Kid Rot's venomous touch. Kid Rot held him down until there was nothing left but black bones. He then walked up to a beam in the middle of the room. He placed a palm on the beam and smirked as the rot spread thru it and infected the rest of the building. The walls turned an unhealthy color and planks and debrief fell from the ceiling.

A couple in their thirties came down the stairs. "What is happening?" The man asked. Kid Rot turned to them and silently took in their fearful expressions at his sight. He fired a blast from his hand which hit the man that turned black and crumbled to the ground like a wet paper-bag. The woman screamed in horror. _Music to my ears_ Kid Rot thought before firing another blast, hitting her in the chest. She fell to the ground and started spiting and spasm until the rot reached her heart.

The maniac walked up to the bodies. He heard footsteps upstairs. Knowing the remaining guests was probably already alarmed he went into business. The hotel was soon filled with the screams and rumble of dying costumers. Once done with his gruesome doing he returned to the lobby.

He stretched out his arms in the middle of the chaos, like a rock-star greeting his audience from stage. "All is ready! The stage is set, I am jacked up and the audience is waiting. The only thing missing is my date. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first in what I hope will be a long-going story. The first couple of chapters will be very horror related but the later once will definitely be more romance related. I have every intension to make this the ultimate Abbster fanfic. Like most of my stories I don't know when I will update this. I have yet to see all episodes so if something is inconsistent I apologize in advance. **

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Mouse Trap with Noble Cheese

**Chapter 2: Mouse Trap with Noble Cheese **

Abby Archer walked thru her school's main entrance door early in the morning, carrying a stack of pamphlets in her arms.

Even thou the spring term had just started all of her classmates seemed more eager of leaving school than starting it and not in the usual Friday afternoon way. This was their last term in Ringworm High before leaving forever and thou Abby didn't feel the same idleness as her classmates she certainly felt strange to be leaving a place she spent most of her time in the last three years. Looking back on it she regretted that the best friend she had found here was her younger brother. Not that she was lonely but between being a Grossologist and all her other responsibilities she had little time over for friends but she didn't complain, she enjoyed the various projects she got involved with.

Her newest project was to advertise a midnight showing at the planthouse of a very special flower that only bloomed during the night. The planthouse was a cost-free establishment that was open to the public. Her mom & her friends usually did volunteer work there so she hoped she could make as many people as possible to come. Abby walked up to a billboard in the corridor and nailed one of the pamphlets to it before heading for her locker.

She saw her younger brother Ty by his locker next to hers. She opened her locker and laid in her pamphlets before looking for her textbook. "So Ty, I wondered if you could help me put up some flyers for the planthouse after school?" To Abby's annoyance she did not get any response from him. He seemed to stare of in the opposite direction. "Ty?" Abby leaned back a bit to see what exactly Ty was looking at. It was Naomi. The shy blond was talking to some other girls by her locker further down the corridor. Abby rolled her eyes before giving her brother a shake in the shoulder. "Ty!"

"Huh. Oh, sorry Abby. I was just um…" Ty reacted embarrassed.

"You were staring at Naomi again." Abby cooed.

"Well, it only happens when she talks to me or touch me or is in my field of vision." Ty blabbered.

Abby returned to look for her text book. "You have been crushing on that poor girl for over a year now. Isn't it time for you to do something?"

"After a year can one even call it a crush?" Ty asked playfully.

"Hmm, no I guess it's more of an obsession." Abby sarcastically retorted.

Ty was clearly offended by his sisters teasing. He was about to say something when their Grossometers started ringing. They simultaneously took their Grossometers out of their pockets and flipped them into communication mood.

LabRat appeared on the screens with Hermes sitting on his shoulder.

"LabRat, what is it?" Abby asked alarmed.

"Something really bad. You guys better come down to the gaglab prompto." LabRat sounded a lot more serious than his usual laid back smooth self which put the Archer siblings on edge.

…

Only a few minutes later Abby and Ty reached the gaglab now in their respective slimesuits and googles. "Where here LabRat, what is it?" Abby asked concerned.

"It's the park." LabRat replied and pushed a button on his keyboard. A series of computer screens showed footage of the local park. "Every plant and topsoil in the place has been rotting ever since this morning. The methane gas it produces is so abundant that the entire park has been forced to be evacuated. Thankfully no one's gotten sick." The tech geek explained.

"Anyone else thinking what I am thinking?" Ty asked.

"Yah, Kid Rot." Abby hissed angrily.

A cold chill went thru the group as everybody remembered their first encounter with Chester, the boy that would be Kid Rot. Abby saw it mostly as a tragedy, that one victim that she & Ty couldn't save. For Ty it was cautionary tale. They had trusted Chester, tried to help him yet he had turned on them. For LabRat it was just another reminder of how thankless their job could be.

"If it is him again I think he is still in the park." LabRat exclaimed and opened up another screen which showed a map over the methane spreading. "According to the satellite scanners the methane gas is still thickening and if that gas gets into town we will have a serious health problem."

"Okay so how do we get to him without getting gassed ourselves?" Abby asked.

"Already taking care of that." LabRat proclaimed confidently. He clicked another button and a pair of black slimesuits with inbuilt gasmasks was lowered down from the ceiling. "I've designed these myself. The gasmasks will help you breath in the toxic environment and they are made of non-organic material so that Kid Rot won't rot them."

"LabRat, you rule!" Ty enthusiastically complimented and put on his new slimesuit.

LabRat smiled smugly while inspecting his knuckles. "I know."

Abby pulled up her zipper. "Alright let's move."

"Hold on." Ty cried out. "Maybe you should sit this one out." He suggested meekly.

Abby couldn't believe her ears. "What!"

"Kid Rot is always targeting you Abby, it's an obsession for him so I think it would be safer if you stayed here." Ty explained.

Abby got aggravated over the suggestion but she could see it in his face that Ty was just worried about her. "Ty, Kid Rot is too dangerous for either one of us to handle alone besides if he beats you and I am no were to be found he will tear the entire city apart to find me." She said in a sympathetic manner. "Come on. We must hurry." Abby ran out of the lab.

"Huh, okay." Ty sighed. "But I don't have to like it."

…

Ty and Abby arrived at the park. To their dismay they discovered it was completely ruined. The trees where black and dead, the topography was completely changed and the air was thick of noxious fumes. With an exchange of determined looks they entered the park. Their feats sunk into the gray and snot green mush that used to be solid ground. It was like walking thru pudding.

"Why would Kid do this? There's no rhyme or reason to destroy the park." Abby stated.

"He is insane Abby. He doesn't need to have a reason." Ty replied.

He was growing increasingly timorsome. Out of all of their enemies Kid Rot was one of the most fearsome. Insectiva and Fartor had their own plans that usually had nothing to do with them and all him & Abby needed to do was to foil them but Kid Rot's plans always revolved around them. He always wanted to turn Abby to the dark side, making her into a monster just like him. Ty was nothing but a nuisance to be disposed of whenever the psychopath felt like it. Ty preferred the second alternative. He would rather be a rotting corpse than seeing his sister lose her mind to Kid Rot. Kid Rot used to be a good person too until that parasite possessed him. Ty regretted acting so aggressive when it happened but what else could he do, one can't blame a dog for having rabbis but you still don't let it run free.

"Is everything alright Ty?" Abby asked since she was getting nervous about the silence.

"I was just thinking, do you think there's still a chance to get Chester back to normal?" He asked curious and worried.

Abby turned to give Ty a cold harsh glance. "Chester is gone Ty. Only Kid Rot remains." There was no hint of the sorrow or regret she actually felt.

Ty didn't like it. His sister was usually such a compassionate person but whenever it mattered Kid Rot it was like her heart turned to flint. He looked around. His eyes searching for any clue to where Kid Rot was.

"Maybe he isn't here anymore. Maybe this decomposing continues on its own." He hypothesized.

"We can't know that until we searched the entire park." Abby stated.

"We don't have enough oxygen for that." Ty argued.

As if on a que tree about 300 meters away started rotting, it's leafs fell of and its bark turned black. Ty and Abby ran towards it. It stood in a pretty densely forested area of the park. They looked around but there was no trace of Kid Rot. Suddenly a blood freezing laughter echoed thru the woods, it seemed to come from all directions at once.

"Well, well my favorite playthings are here. Abby and her baby brother." Abby & Ty recognized the voiced. They turned around and saw Kid Rot sitting on a boulder. A smug smile covered his face.

They both draw their goopshooters at him. "Stay down Kid!" Abby ordered.

Kid Rot pretended to think it over a second. "Hmm, no! I am here to escort you to the show of your lives. I'm calling it The End of the Grossologists." He exclaimed.

"End of the…what are you up to Kid Rot?" Ty asked puzzled.

"You'll see in due time but first…" Kid Rot held up his index finger before pointing it at the boulder he was currently sitting on. "Have you noticed the moss growing in the cracks of this rock?"

Abby took notice to said moss in the cracks. "Yah, so?"

Kid Rot's sadistic smile widen and he pressed his palm against the boulder. The moss started rotting & swelling and the cracks widen until the boulder exploded. An avalanche of rocks rapidly headed towards the Grossologists. Ty managed to pull his sister out of danger in the last minute. When they looked around Kid Rot was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Ty asked.

Kid Rot materialized from the ground behind Abby. He kicked her hard in the back. She fell to the ground and Kid continued by elbowing Ty in the face, making him hobble backwards. Abby was on her feats again. She directed a straight kick at Kid Rot's torso but he sidestepped it only to be hit in the chest by Abby's fist. She must have put all her might into that blow cause Kid Rot stumbled backwards, clutching his chest in agony. He scowled at the two Grossologists. He didn't want to hurt them yet, just get their attention.

He disappeared into the ground again. Ty saw a black streak move under the moldy soil before it disappeared out of sight. Only a few seconds later a tree in the distance cracked in two. Abby & Ty didn't hesitant but started running towards it. They found a smirking Kid Rot holding a hands against the tree. Once he was the Archers he disappeared into the ground again only to reappear by another tree a few meters away. He laid his hand on it and the trunk seem to shrink as it rotted. He disappeared into the ground again and streaked away.

"Follow that dark streak." Ty shouted. The two ran after Kid Rot as fast as they could.

"Follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road." Kid Rot sang to himself.

Abby & Ty followed Kid Rot to a clearing where he seemed to have disappeared. They looked nervously around the ground. Kid Rot appeared behind them with a grin that bared all his teethes.

He yanked Abby's ponytail so hard it threaten to rip her scalp of and tossed her to the ground before kicking her brother as hard as he could, making Ty fly several meters away. He had successfully separate the siblings just like he planned.

He walked up to Abby lying on the ground. "Now, how about a little kiss."

Abby turned to face him. "I couldn't agree more." She punched him as hard as she could in the face. He trembled back in pain with his hand over the sore area. Abby got on her feet and tried to punch Kid Rot again but the maniac grabbed her fist and hit her in the ribs. Abby grid her teethes in pain.

Kid Rot noticed that her uniform didn't mold as he expected. His mind started formulate a new plan to take his victim down.

Abby spun a kick towards him but he managed to dodge it. She swung another fist at him which hit but he stood his ground. Kid grabbed one of the tubes on Abby's gasmask and pulled it off.

Abby breath involuntarily in the surrounding fumes. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she started coughing violently. Kid Rot kicked her in the stomach and all air went out of her before she fell to the ground.

Kid Rot moved in on her when a blast of goop hit the ground between the two. He turned to see Ty with his goopshooter directed at him. "Step away from my sister you peace of shit!" Ty ordered the enemy.

Kid Rot chuckled sinister. "Good shot, let's see if mine is better." He aimed two fingers at Ty like a gun and Ty aimed his goopshooter at Kid.

They fired at the same time. Ty's goop hit Kid in the chest but it made no damage. Kid's rot-blast on the other hand went right into the barrel of Ty's goopshooter. All the slime inside the blaster rotted and it clogged up the barrel. Ty looked with dread at his ruined weapon.

Kid Rot's sadistic smile widen. "Now, let's see here. You have no weapon, no partner while I have your sister, my superpowers and the only thing that stands between me and unimaginable glory…is you." He sighed the last part as if he was unimpressed with the competition.

Ty was unmoved by Kid Rot's insults but what got to him was his sister lying defenseless on the ground less than a feet away from an obsessed psychopath. While Ty wasn't as honed in martial arts like Abby he was far from defenseless but he had literary no idea what to do now.

With no better options Ty started pleading to what he hoped was Kid Rot's rational half. "Chester please, don't hurt my sister. I know where both rational people, were scientists. I know we can come to an agreement." Ty said even thou he had no idea if there even was a Chester left to talk too.

From inside his head Chester heard someone speak his name. He stood up from where he had been sitting. "I'm here." He shouted.

The parasite's mind appeared beside him. "Hosts shall listen but never speak."

"I am Kid Rot!" An angry Kid Rot roared at Ty. He walked to Abby and held his hand over her open mask, ready to rot her face off.

Ty panicked and ran towards his enemy, ready to use his goopshooter as a maul if necessary. This was exactly what Kid Rot had hoped for.

He fired a united rot-blast from his hands at the ground in front of Ty and a massive hole opened up. To late to react Ty fell down the trap. Kid Rot then fired another set of blasts at the sides of the hole and the surrounding soil fell in, covering the pit with Ty in it.

"Ty!" Abby cried out in horror. She started crawling on her knees towards the pit. It hurt to breath and even worse to move. Kid Rot looked in amusement at the weak girl practically dragging herself to her buried brother.

Abby reached the dirt where she had seen her brother fall down earlier and started desperately digging with her fingers. Her eyes were watering and her lip was vibrating out of fear and sorrow.

Kid Rot smirked. "I could save him you know. All you need to do is to join me on the dark side." He reached out a hand for her to take.

Abby swatted his hand away. "SHUT UP! You would never help anyone but yourself. You are a monster. I HATE YOU!" She shouted with long streams of tears running down her cheeks.

Inside Kid Rot's head a small blond boy clutched his chest.

The sadist pouted a bit but his evil grin soon returned. "Well, if you won't be my queen than Ty will be my jester." He disappeared into the ground to Abby's confusion.

The hole opened up again as the soil rotted away. Abby could see Kid Rot dragging an unconscious Ty into a small tunnel.

Abby gasped in terror and skidded down the pit. She crawled after them into the narrow tunnel. Kid Rot saw her coming and shot a blast at the cave ceiling and the earth came tumbling down. The last thing Abby saw was Kid Rot's maniacal grin. "No! No." She cried.

She stumbled backwards and fell on her back in the pit. She couldn't even see the sky because of all the swamp gases. She took up her grossometer and called LabRat. "LabRat." She mumbled with not enough energy to speak up.

"Abby! Abby what happened?" LabRat was shocked to see one of his closest friends in such a poor shape.

"Kid Rot took Ty. He just dragged him off." She cried. "My mask is broken, please send the GRS-1 to come get me."

She turned off her grossometer. She didn't want to hear any more worried questions from her friend. She didn't know it was out of despair or the toxic fumes that she cried so much. After she know not how long the flying green vehicle hovered over her. It lowered down a ladder for her. She grabbed it and was hoisted up to the GRS-1. She clumsily staggered to the pilot seat.

"Auto-pilot. Take me to the Gaglab." She sighed. The GRS-1 darted out of the toxic wasteland that used to be Ringworm Park.

**Author's Note**

**As you can tell I am having a little bit too much fun writing Kid Rot right now. What can I say, I am a sucker for mad supervillains. Chapter three should be coming soon. **

**I would appreciate it if all of you wrote me a review/comment. It helps me out a lot. **


	3. Search & Decay

**Chapter 3: Search & Decay**

LabRat nervously clutched his hands as in a prayer while waiting for the GRS-1 to land on the ramp at the Grossology HQ. The all-terrain hovercraft lowered its self down on the landing platform. The backdoor opened, revealing very sickly Abby. LabRat hurried to her. She leaned against him as he led her to lab.

"Ar-are you alright?" He asked.

Abby mumbled in response but it was incomprehensible to LabRat. She sat down in a chair while LabRat dragged an oxygen tank with an inhaling mask over to her. The white rat Hermes overlooked the situation from the desk. Even he seemed worried.

"Here, take a sniff of this and you would feel better." He instructed and handed her the mask.

Abby took a few deep breaths from the oxygen tank. It was tasteless and odorless but to Abby it felt better than a twelve-course Italian dinner. Her sore lungs felt renewed and she could finally breathe normal.

"What happened?" LabRat alarmingly asked.

"He was waiting for us, it was an ambush." Abby breath heavily. "He dragged Ty underground, I couldn't follow". He had never heard her this depressed. She stood up from the chair. Her fists clenched and her brow tighten.

"I'm going back out to get him." She stated determined.

"Wow, not a good idea. You couldn't beat him the first time and now you don't have Ty to back you up, besides he could be anywhere by now." LabRat argued.

Abby sighed in defeat. "So what shall we do?"

"Let me do some research okay. In the meanwhile you should give yourself time to recover." The tech geek exclaimed and turned to his computer.

"My brother is in the hands of a homicidal maniac and you ask me to do nothing!" Abby shouted infuriated.

LabRat looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "It will only take a few minutes okay. Trust me I want Ty home safe jut as much as you do." He reassured her. He turned back to his computer and Abby sat back in the chair.

She took a few more intakes of the oxygen. She felt so miserable. Her imagination ran wild with what that sadistic parasite was doing with her brother.

_Don't worry Ty, I'll come for you._

"I think I got something." LabRat enthusiastically exclaimed. Abby walked over to him. "Do you know of a place called Valentine Resort?"

"Yah, it's a romantic hotel outside of town. My dad took my mom there once." Abby shrugged.

"Nobody has heard from that place in days. All attempts at contact has failed and the local forest guard has reported an unusual amount of decay in the area. I bet my ridiculous minimum wage that is where Kid Rot is hiding." LabRat explained.

Abby & LabRat suddenly heard a slow clapping behind them. The same idea went thru their minds but…it couldn't be. They both turned around and with a dreadful shock they saw Kid Rot standing in the lab. He had his usual sinister smirk.

"Congratulation plague rat. I was going to take you there but you managed to figure out the location to my hang out anyway." Kid Rot cooed. His presence scared Hermes into running away.

Kid Rot had been to the gaglab before when they tried to help Chester but since then they had rebuild all the entrances to the place. "But how, how did you get in here." LabRat asked nervously.

Kid Rot crouched down and held out an open hand. Abby could suddenly feel something slimy moving thru her long hair. A black slimy blob about the size of a vole popped out from between the hair and fell down to the floor. It slithered over to Kid Rot and was absorbed into his hand.

"Being a superorganism does have its perks sometimes." Kid Rot exclaimed. He looked around the room. "I like what you've been doing with the place plague rat, it's very quaint."

"The game is over Kid! Bring back Ty and turn yourself in." Abby angrily ordered.

"And it's LabRat." LabRat quipped.

"Oh, really? Than why are you such a pain in my ass?" Kid Rot stomped his left foot and rot quickly spread thru the lab. LabRat stared in horror as his beloved lab become covered in mold. Kid Rot jumped LabRat, grabbing him by his shirt and the two fell over the computer desk.

LabRat's shirt started slowly rotting as he looked up at his assailant. "Trapped like a rat in his own nest." Kid Rot hissed.

Abby kicked him in the jaw, a streak of blood left his mouth as he stepped back. The grossologist vented in anger as she stared him down. Kid Rot simple smirked and spitted out a tooth. He motioned his hand at Abby to come and get him.

Frustrated, Abby jumped at him. She kicked out with her leg which he managed to avoid only for her to hit him in the face with her palm before hitting him again with a fist.

"I love it when you hurt me." He giggled. Abby launched out again but this time he managed to grab her wrist and bended it behind her back. "It arouses me quite frankly." He whispered to her.

Abby was disgusted over his statement and dug her heal into his shin. He cried out in pain as he stepped away from her.

"Okay, no more fun & games." He growled. He dug into his jack pocket and pulled out a small technological sphere. He tossed it to the floor and green gas started gushing out of small openings. "Kid Rot entering the 21st century baby." He manically exclaimed.

"A gas bomb." LabRat exclaimed as the green gas filled the room. Abby and LabRat started coughing and fell motionless to the floor.

"Methane gas by my own design." Kid Rot retorted.

Abby's vision become blurry. She saw Kid Rot walking up to her. He crouched down and started pretending comforting her by rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry Abby, this is not the end of you." He said. The last thing Abby saw before everything turned black was his evil grin. She heard him whisper "This is only the beginning…"


	4. The Festering Heart

**Chapter 4: The Festering Heart **

Kid Rot sat on a kitchen board in the Valentine Resort's kitchen. His legs dangled of the edge and a satisfied smirk graced his face. All three grossologists where locked down in the basement. LabRat was handcuffed to a pipe in the boiling room, Ty was tied up in the vine cellar and Abby was chained in the storage room. He opened a drawer underneath him. His eyes immediately gazed at a knife. He picked it up. Its handle was made of the same metal as the blade. He pressed it against his palm and clenched his fist. Once he felt the blade puncture the skin he pulled the knife thru his hand. He opened up his hand and stared at the nice straight cut in the palm. Red blood streamed down his arm. Beautiful.

He gasped and let Chester retake control of the body. The blond boy was not as pleased over the injury. He clenched his hand, trying to stop the bloodflow and inhaled thru shut teethes.

"Why did you do that for?" Chester complained.

He could hear Kid Rot answer him from within his mind. "First, cause it's funny. Second, to prove a point. I am not merely going to rot your friends Chester, I am gonna hurt them where it feels. Their feelings, their comradery, their…"

"They're not my friends." Chester interrupted, half chocking on his words.

"But you wish they were." Kid Rot whisper. "You long for their compassion, their acceptance, maybe even…their love." The parasite's voice bared the venom of truth.

Chester wrapped his arms around himself, a poor substitute for a hug. Kid Rot had tormented him for over a year now, mind & body alike but worst of all was to see all the destruction he caused using Chester's body. How many life's and places had been ruined because of him?

Chester looked up at the roof. "Please, I give you anything just don't hurt anymore people."

The following laughter was so laud and enthusiastic that Chester feared it would hurt his ear bone. "You have nothing to offer me Chester because everything you are belongs to me."

His body flinched and Kid Rot took over again. "My queen should be awakening by now."

…..

Abby tiresomely opened her eyes. She immediately sore in her arms. Her wrists was respectively chained up to a pipe in the ceiling. Her feats where about 10 cm of the ground and tied up with a plastic rope.

The door opened and Kid Rot stepped in. Abby tried to pull in her chains but she quickly realized it was completely pointless.

"Good morning honey." He said sweetly like a newly married husband.

"Get it thru your head already! I don't like you so stop trying." The longhaired girl aggressively spat.

Kid Rot rolled his eyes and made a grimace. "I guess since you won't be alive for so much longer there's no need for me to pretend anymore." He exclaimed and walked up close to her. He took out the knife he used before out of his pocket. He caressed Abby's cheek with it, scaring her into be absolutely still. "I have never loved you. How could I? You are so ugly but he, he likes you." He vented and pointed the blade at his temple.

"Who?" Abby asked puzzled.

"Chester of course. He is very infatuated by you. I don't know if its true love or just a casual crush but what matters is that he can't have you. A host like him needs to know that I own everything that he is including his heart." The maniac explained while seemingly going thru a blender of emotions.

Abby was speechless. Her captor calmed down and leaned in close to her. "This has nothing to do with love this has all to do with power." He pressed the knife against her stomach. Abby shut her eyes, believing she would get stabbed any second now. Kid Rot pulled in her collar, stretching out her suit and cut it from navel to cleavage before colliding his lips with hers. Abby tried to squirm out of it but Kid Rot held her still, pressing her body against his. The redhead tried to close her lips but he was so forceful and passionate that he pried them open. Abby's teethes where shut close as to not allow his tongue into her mouth but that didn't stop him from licking her teethes and gum. She wanted to scream for her parent, for Ty, for anyone that could help her out of this but with Kid Rot being able to kill with a single touch there was nothing she could do.

Inside Kid Rot's head Chester was shivering on his knees as a pair of tears made their way down his cheeks. He wanted to help Abby. He wanted to take control but he knew that the parasite was to strong. All he could do was watch as Abby had to endure the veil act being carried out by Chester's own body.

Kid Rot slowly lifted his lips off Abby's. He smirked sadistically at her. "How was that? Was it as romantic as you always thought?" He sarcastically asked.

Abby looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and a disgusted scowl but she was determined not to let him see her cry, this left her silent thou.

Kid Rot got cocky and decided to pour some salt in the girl's wound. "I hope you liked it because I won't be as gentle with your brother."

His words hit her like a brick and she erupted in anger. He body twisted and turned in as many directions she could. Her knee finally collided with Kid Rot's stomach. He gasped and stumbled backwards before falling to the floor.

Chester took over the body again and dozily sat up.

"Abby." He mumbled once he looked at the chained up girl.

She raised a confused eyebrow. She didn't really get what was happening but then she recognized the submissive voice and the pale skin. "Chester?"

The blond boy nodded softly.

"Have, have you been alive all this time?" Abby asked, still in disbelief.

Chester shamefully looked to the ground. "Y-yes, I was fully aware of what he-I did but I couldn't control it." He said heavy heartedly. He pressed his hand against the wall as he rose to his feats. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He still looked to the ground. He was sure she was looking at him with loathing eyes.

To the contrary Abby allowed herself to smile for a second. Despite everything she was grateful that the one person she thought she had failed had returned yet this was not the time for celebration.

"Chester, are you in control now?" She asked sternly.

"I don't know. I am only able to take control when Kid Rot lets me or when he falls asleep." Chester answers. He timidly looked at her face and what he saw horrified him. "Abby, your lips they, they are turning black." He gasped.

"What!" She exclaimed. Abby couldn't see how the black mold spread thru her face but she could definitely feel her lips become heavier. Her face felt drier and kind of sore. "O my god, the kiss! It must have started decompose me." The grossologist exclaimed terrified.

Chester started to panic. He saw the chains that held up Abby. "I think I can get those of you." He says and ran towards her with raised arms.

"No!" He stops immediately at her command. "Chester run as far away from here as you can and call for help."

Chester nodded and headed to the door. Abby's plan sounded logical. If he could get his body away from Abby and the others Kid Rot would not be able to hurt them. As he was about to take the first step out of the room he hesitated and looked back at Abby. "Abby. I'm sorry for everything." He said before running up the stairs.

Abby sighed. Her situation had changed. It wasn't just Ty & LabRat she needed to save but Chester as well. Her enemy was no longer just a maniac but a captor with a hostage.

The blond boy ran out of the rotten hovel as fast as he could and into the forest. He suddenly involuntarily stopped. "What?" He saw his hands turning an unhealthy shade of gray right before he blacked out.

When he woke up he was inside his dark mind again. "No, not yet! I haven't gotten far enough." He cried.

Kid Rot stepped up to him. "That was amazing. A first class performance Chester. Who know you had it in you." He swooned before laughing.

Chester looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

The parasite grinned and looked playfully at his host.

Chester realized what had just happened and it was all in Kid Rot's Plan. "No, no!"

"Yes!" Kid Rot exclaimed. "Now that Abby knows you are alive in here she will be very reluctant to hurt me. Of course I don't have the same qualms."

Chester wrapped his arms around his knees. Even the sight of him seemed to bring misery into the girl's life.

Kid Rot chuckled. "Sympathy. I don't know why you humans have it. Seem like an inconvenience to me. Well, it is time to pay a doctor visit to a certain Ty Archer."

…..

Ty had been awake for several hours. He was tied to a balk in the vine cellar. The only light was from a very weak bulb in the ceiling. He did not know how long he had been there. Hours? Days?

He had not seen anyone since he woke up. What was Kid Rot planning to do with him? Maybe he had just left him there to slowly die. _Yeah, that would be a lark. Letting Ty slowly rot away without even touching him._

The door slammed open and Kid Rot stepped in.

_Speak of the devil…_

"Feeling better Ty?" Kid Rot asked in his best sweet voice.

"You buried me alive you creep." Ty spat.

"Well if you don't stop disrespecting me I might burry you in a different state." His captor threaten. He leaned in closer to Ty's face. "You are a science geek aren't you Ty? So tell me, how intelligent are bacteria?"

Ty was rebelliously silent. Kid Rot punched him hard in the stomach. "I asked you a question. How intelligent are bacteria?"

Ty coughed. "They don't have intelligence. They lack both brains and nervous systems."

"Well then, if you get out of this alive you can write a book, "How I was Outsmarted by a Bacteria" by Ty Archer. Hahahahahahahahahahahahah…but I wouldn't bet my money on it." Kid Rot took out a needle from his pocket, prompting Ty to gulp. He stuck it into the side of Ty's neck and injected him with the liquid.

"What was that?" Ty asked alarmingly.

"All in good time little geek." Kid Rot smirked. He could already see how the skin around the puncture wound turned white with small black spots. He walked back to the door and leaned against the frame. He pointed his index finger at the Ty, making the black haired boy flinch. Kid fired a rot-blast that decomposed the ropes.

"Now Ty, you and I are going to have an old fashioned gauntlet." Kid Rot jerked his head at the open door. "Abby is down the next room. If you manage to get thru this door I let the both of you get out of here alive." He instructed.

Ty bit his bottom lip. He knew it was probably a trick but he had no other choice if he wanted to escape. He took a few decisive steps when his legs started to hurt like he had just run an entire marathon. He soon started to feel pain in his entire body and nausea. He tried to ignore it and continued to power thru to the door. Kid Rot didn't even seem to take notice to him. Ty stepped on the threshold when Kid Rot reacted by punching him in the abdomen. He continued by kneeing him in the stomach and tossing him to the stone floor. Ty moaned in pain while Kid Rot laughed loudly and maniacally.

"Aww, you are so funny." Kid Rot grabbed Ty by the ankles and dragged him up the stairs. Once they came to the stairs that led down to the storage room Kid rot grabbed Ty's collar and threw him down the steps. Ty opened the door on impact.

"Ty!" Abby shouted as soon as she saw her brother lying in the door opening.

"Ab-by." Ty mumbled. He tried to move but his muscles protested. He once again moaned in pain.

Kid Rot came into the room and locked the door after him. "Ty is just a little bit sick…a lot." He sat Ty up by the wall. "But I think he can still give us one last lecture. Ty, how does bacteria in a colony communicate? Since they don't have any eyes or ears so how can one tell the other what to do?" Kid Rot asked in a smooth inquiring tone.

Ty knew the answer but it was hard to concentrate. "Pheromones. They produce pheromones that effect the others." He replied hesitantly.

"Exactly." Kid stated. He moved behind Abby and unlocked her chains. The long haired girl fell to the floor with a heavy thud. She ripped of the rope around her legs and scurried to her sick brother.

Kid Rot grinned wickedly. "I have injected Ty with a genetically modified bacteria that wears him down from the inside out. They do it as long as they can feel the pheromones my own bacteria produces. Which mean my dear, heroic Abby that if you want to save your brother you will have to kill me."

His words hit the long haired girl like a bullet. "What?" Abby shouted shockingly.

Kid Rot tossed Abby a steel staff. "You heard me. If you want to save your brother will have to end the life of this body."

"But I, I can't. Then Chester will die too. He is a human being as well." Abby pleaded.

"Don't worry, with you yourself rotting I seriously doubt you will be able to defeat me but if you don't try than both you, your brother, my host, that computer nerd will all die and then ringworm will follow. So pick up your weapon darling, it's time to pay the grim reaper." Kid Rot said and beaconed to the staff.

"I won't kill anyone." She shouted back.

"Than this won't be as much fun." Kid Rot mused and fired a rot-blast at her. Abby managed to roll out of the way in the last second. She grabbed the steel staff and got into fighting position. "Now, there's the Abby I know." He smirked.

Kid launched at Abby but the red head managed to jump out of the way. He went after her again but Abby blacked him with the staff only for him to kick her in the stomach. She managed to keep her balance. She could feel her face becoming harder and drier and she had smaller cramps but for the most part her body worked just fine. She figured he must have infected her with slower working bacteria.

Kid Rot attacked again and Abby defended herself with the staff. He spit a slimy gob in her face, distracting her before he hit her several times over the face and she fell to the floor. "You're cheating, aren't you?" The long haired girl spat.

"What makes you say that?" The parasite cooed. He moved in to finish her of but in a surprise move Abby locked her feats around one of his ankles and tripped him. She rolled to her feats and pressed the staff against his throat.

Kid Rot gasped and let control back to Chester. Not wanting to hurt the boy Abby removed the staff from his throat. With a flinch Kid Rot took back control and kicked Abby away while laughing maniacal. He got up on his feats and slashed at his opponent but Abby sidestepped him and drives her elbow into his ribs. He grunts in pain as he stumble backwards.

Abby got into a new fighting position when she suddenly felt a jolt of pain in her right arm. She yelped in pain and her arm went limp, leaving her to hold the heavy staff with one arm. Realization dawned on her that she would not be able to win this. Her mind sparked an idea, a very dangerous plan with incredible high risks but it was the only way she could think of to save herself, Ty and Chester. She tossed the staff to the floor and went down on her knees. She reached out a hand towards Kid but didn't look at him.

Kid Rot cocked a confused eyebrow at this. "Are you giving up?"

"No, I am striking a deal with you." The long haired girl sighed. "If you promise to heal Ty and leave Chester alone forever I will let you take control of my body instead." She exclaimed heavy heartedly.

Kid Rot dropped his jaw, chocked over her proposal but once he realized what this meant he regained his devilish smirk.

"A-Abby, no." Ty meekly muttered.

"I see…" Kid Rot said and tapped his chin. "If I agree to this you and your brother will be healed, the dweeb gets his freedom and I get you. Everybody wins!" He crouched down next to her to get to her eyelevel. "But you know what you will sacrifice, right? Your freedom and your body." His words tasted like sweet honey in his mouth as they rolled off his tongue.

Abby gulped. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, risking her life on missions was one thing but this was literally taking a bullet. Yet, she had hopes that maybe her mind was strong enough to overpower Kid Rot's. Still, it was more important to her to save her brother and Chester. She nodded.

The parasite rose up with a victorious smirk. "It's a deal!" He grabbed her wrist. A black fume burst out of Kid's mouth and back shoulders all while leaving behind Chester's normal skin color. It slithered down his arm to Abby, getting into her body thru her skin and respiratory system. The two teens fell simultaneously unconscious to the floor.

A few seconds later they awakened. Chester was back in control of his own body. He saw Abby rising to her feats. "Abby, are you okay?" He asked. Her long hair obscured her face.

"Abby Archer is gone. There is only KID ROT!" She turned towards him. Her skin was now darkly gray and her eyes were black & red. Chester gasped in horror. With a smug smile she snapped her fingers and Ty´s skin turned back to its normal color.

He took a deep breath. He looked at his sister. "Abby, are you still there?" He asked worried.

"O she is, somewhere in here." Kid Rot tapped her temple. "But you are addressing the new and approved Kid Rot 2.0." She exclaimed. She grabbed the terrified geek by his shoulders and tossed him towards Chester. She held up a fist and warmed a rot-blast. "It would be so easy to kill the both of you right now." She threaten but turned off the rot-blast. "But what would be the fun with that. Instead I am going to use your sister's body to rot everything and everyone you care about…and then when Ringworm is ashes, then you have my permission to die."

Her words felt like a knife stab to his heart. He had lost her. Chester felt just the same. The parasite had left him yet it haunted him more than ever before.

Kid Rot walked out thru the door and locked it after her.

Ty ran up to the door and started hitting it. "Abby! Abby! Come back, please, fight it. You must fight Kid Rot." He shouted.

Kid Rot ignored her hostess brother's yelping. As she walked up the stairs she couldn't help but enjoy the strength in her new body. Chester had such a fragile body but Abby's was full with well-trained muscles, built for speed and dexterity. When she took another step on the stairs she could feel the muscles in her leg vibrate, actually every movement she made stretched some muscle. It made her feel powerful and Kid Rot looved power. She could also feel Abby's mind trying to fight back to retake the body (just like Chester used too) but it was so tinny, so little of an inconvenience too her that it could just as well be a few dead skin cells irritating her hair bottom.

Kid Rot stepped out of the hotel. She observed the star-spangled night sky before slowly and determined heading towards Ringworm. As she walked the forest around her rotted as if she had cast a giant shadow over it.

One thing was certain, she was going to enjoy her new body…

**Author's Note:**

…**And the bomb just drooped. **

**Okay, so this is more than probably the chapter to break it or make it for most Grossology fans. It is pretty much the HBO version of the show. I also want to make it clear that my interpretation of Kid Rot's motivation is not OCC and it's not definite either. Considering that Kid Rot is bonkers for cocco-puffs insane any reason for his affection to Abby makes just as much sense as any other. **

**All reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Memories of Sin

**Chapter 5: Memories of Sin **

Ty tried to open the door using the knife Kid Rot used against Abby earlier. His body was already covered with red bruises from trying to force the door open. He slid the knife into the chink of the door. If he could get it under the lock maybe he could pick it open. The knife tip went in under the lock and Ty bit his bottom lip. He forced it in a bit more and twisted the knife. To Ty's dismay the blade bended to its apex before shattering into pieces.

He sighed in defeat. "So close." He turned around to look at Chester. The blond boy didn't even seem to notice him, he just sat in a corner looking confused at his hands.

"Um, you're welcome to help any second now." Ty quipped in an annoyed manner.

Chester didn't listen. He looked at his palms in disbelief, occasionally closing his eyes as to hear himself think. He had always been able to feel the parasites presence. Its voice echoing thru his head or feeling as if his thoughts where shrouded in haze but now, nothing. He thought he would feel relieved to finally be rid of the parasite but he just felt…empty. Like something essential was missing from him.

"Hey!" Ty shouted which snapped Chester back to the here and now. "Are you not worried? We need to get out of here and cure Abby."

Chester looked rueful up at him. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"LabRat isolated the Kid Rot bacteria. We get out, go to the gaglab and with LabRat's help we can whip up an anti-dote." Ty explained.

Chester tilted his head to the side to avoid Ty's gaze. "The gaglab is destroyed and it wouldn't work anyway." He cried and clutched his knees. His voice fell to a frighten whisper. "The parasite has changed. He has mutated, gotten stronger and genetically improved by Insectiva."

"Insectiva! How does she figure in into this?" Ty asked.

The blond boy gulped. "I promised her Ringworm once I decomposed it. It will be the breeding ground for her insects. In return she enhanced my powers using bacterial hybrids she created."

Ty's expression hardened to a scowl. "Well, then we simple have to find another way of bringing her back."

Chester looked at the walls around him. Without the parasite inside he felt so vulnerable, weak even and outside these walls there was nothing for him.

_No friends, no family, all alone in the rot._

"There is no other way. She is gone." Chester mumbled sadly with his face gazing the floor.

Ty got infuriated. Chester was to blame for all of their problems and now he dared to cave in to his fears. "I can't believe you. She sacrificed herself for us and you just give up on her. You useless worm. All of this is your fault."

Chester looked up at Ty after hearing that.

Ty's arms arrowed down, his hands clenching into fists until his knuckles became pale. "If you had let us cure you the first time we brought you to the gaglab nothing of this would have happen but you ran off just because you were too scared to live without it." Ty panted in frustration.

Chester pressed his hands against his temples in distress and started shacking. "I know, I know. I didn't mean too, I know I should have stayed but…I couldn't think straight. It was as if I was another person." He cried.

Ty's face shifted from anger to sympathy. He crouched down next to Chester and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how that is like."

Chester looked curious at him. "You do?"

Ty bit his lip and averted his eyes to the side. He sighed darkly. "Once a criminal by the name of Fartor injected me with a serum that intensified my negative emotions. It made me go against Abby and everything I ever believed in. I knew, even at the time that what I was doing was wrong but it my mind was in a jumble. Almost as if another person was controlling me."

"How-how did you get out of it?" Chester asked intrigued.

Ty smiled widely. "Abby. She reminded me of who I was and helped me find my way. Now it is time for us to do the same for her."

Chester's face reverted to its gloomy expression. "That won't work with Kid Rot. The parasite does not only take over the brain but also attacks the cerebral cortex. Even if Abby's willpower is strong enough to break the parasite's control she still wouldn't be able to take back her body."

Ty would not let his newfound optimism be squandered by Chester's bad mood. He had found new courage in his past accomplishments. He stood up and put his hand on his hips in a stoic manner. "Well, then she have to rely on us and I know that we can do it. We will get out of this sucky hotel and get Abby back."

"How can you be so sure?" The polyester dressed boy asked.

"Because I want to see my sister home again, I want to eat another one of my mom's dinners and I want to be with my dad when I take my first taste of Champaign. I want to graduate and go on more missions as a Grossologists also…there is this girl I would really like to see again." Ty blushed a bit at the thought of Naomi. He reached out a hand for Chester on the floor and flashed him a smile. "…And I am sure there are things you want to do too."

Chester whipped of the tears with his sleeve. "Well, I would like to get some friends." He said shyly and smiled weakly.

"Well, you already have one in here but I am sure I can scurry some up for you." Chester took Ty's hand and the Grossologist helped him up on his feets. The two looked at each other with newfound friendship and understanding.

"So how do we get out of here?" Chester asked.

"You used to be Kid Rot, you know how he thinks." Ty stated. "Is there anything he might have overlooked?"

Chester put a finger to his chin while contemplating. Kid Rot's plan might have succeeded but it didn't turn out the way he planned. If it had then the Grossologists would be dead right now. Chester looked at his surroundings.

"This is a food-storage room, isn't it?"

Ty hadn't noticed it before but once he looked around he saw that Chester was right. The room was filled with boxes filled with rotten fruits, vegetables and ingredients. "Yeah…" He answered somewhat confused, not really understanding what Chester was getting at.

"Then there should be a lift up to the kitchen." Chester empathized his point by pointing upwards. "And I think I know where it is."

Chester ran to the other end of the room with Ty following. There it was. Next to a large box of onions was an open gap. "Here it is. Think we can get out this way?"

Ty stuck his head in the gap and looked up and down the lift chaff. The bottom was nothing but total darkness and while it was not much brighter upwards there was a glint of light radiating thru another gap.

"Hmm, I don't see a lift or a rope." Ty pointed out. The lift along with the rope had coincidentally decomposed when Kid Rot first arrived here.

"Do you think you can climb it?" Chester asked concerned.

"I'm sure of it." Ty responded confidently.

"Okay, there is a spare chain of keys hanging in the lobby. Get them and then open the door for me and LabRat." Chester exclaimed.

"Alright." Ty gave a thumbs up. "Wait, LabRat is here?" He asked alarmed.

Chester apologetically scratched his neck. "Yah, I captured him and Abby when I sabotaged the gaglab."

Ty sighed heavy. Now he didn't just have to get Abby and Chester out of danger but LabRat as well. He climbed into the chaff. The young grossologist had always been good at climbing.

He gripped the bars as he made his way upwards. He soon discovered that the planks between the bars was rotten soft. He could at some places kick the planks in to make more room for his feets and fingers but it was still a long way up and more than once he almost fell. He eventually made it to the other gap. He wasted no time hauling himself into the kitchen that for some reason smelled even worse than the storage room. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way thru the corridors. He saw a sign that said EXIT and deduced it was the way to the lobby.

Something Ty always had up on his sister was the ability to keep focus even in stressful situations like this.

He came to the lobby. The skeletons one the floor disgusted even him. The conditions of the bones made it very clear of what had happened here. Ty saw the key chain he was looking for in the key cabinet and picked it off the hook. There was a staircase down the cellar behind the counter. He ran down the stairs until he came to the basement level. There was several staircases to other rooms. He remembered back to when Kid Rot poisoned him and he remembered which staircase he was thrown down in. He ran down said staircase and unlocked the door.

Chester turned around with a smile once he saw Ty. He walked out of the newly open door. "You made it Ty." The blond exclaimed triumphantly.

"We can celebrate later. Where is LabRat?"

"I locked him up in the boiling room. Um, it should be directly under the lobby."

The two made their way to the room furthest from the storage room. Ty tested several keys until he found one that fitted the keyhole. He unlocked the door and out came LabRat along with a smokescreen of water vapor. The young scientist was dripping with sweat and panted heavily.

"LabRat!" Ty bent down and helped his friend on his feets. He pulled one of LabRat's arms over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his friend's side. "What happened?"

LabRat coughed. "Kid Rot handcuffed me to a pipe. When I tried to break free I accidentally broke one of the darn steam pipes." He showed the handcuffs on his wrist that still had a broken off steel pipe attached in the other end. "A few more minutes in there and I would have cooked like a lobster." Once he saw Chester his exhausted frown turned into hateful scowl. "What is he doing here?"

Chester flinched at LabRat's obvious distaste for his presence, remained silent thou.

"He's okay LabRat, Chester is on our side now." Ty explained.

"So, where is Abby?" LabRat asked.

"Um, come on. I explain on the way." Ty exclaimed and the three boys made their way out of the basement. Ty explained what had happened, from his infection to Abby's sacrifice.

LabRat turned a sharp eye at Chester. "So, thanks to you we now have to fight one of our best friends with no available means."

"It wasn't his fault." Ty stated.

"No, it is my fault but I am ready to make up for it." Chester said with his face hidden behind his hair in shame.

Once they got out of the shambled hotel they were meet by a surprise. The GRS-1. Although it was clearly not quite the same. Instead of the summer green color, what little paint that remained was military green and the vehicle was covered with mold. The backdoor was still open.

"What is the GRS doing here?" LabRat asked puzzled.

Chester scratched his neck. "I used it to bring you and Abby here."

"I see you did some alterations." LabRat spat.

"I think the words I used were "Sweet ride but not in my style." Chester apologetically explained.

"Come on, let's get inside." Ty sighed. The trio walked in. They were pleased to find that with the exception from the seat cushions that had turned into mold the inside of the GRS-1 was unspoiled.

The head of a familiar white rodent peaked up from behind one of the consoles. All negativity in LabRat's expression instantly vanished and was replaced by a happy smile. "Hermes." He untangled himself from Ty and ran up to his beloved pet, picking him up and calmly stroked his back. "I missed you buddy."

Ty sat down in the driving seat and ran an engine control by the ships computer. He sighed in relief when he saw that everything was functional. "Well, it looks like all the systems are working. What now?"

Chester nervously stroked his hands. "I don't think we can make cure guys…"

"Ugh, can you please stop with all this emo nonsense." Ty protested.

"I was gonna say that we can't do it by ourselves. The bacteria have changed too much since I created it…accidentally." Chester explained.

"You mean like how it is currently possessing Abby." LabRat accusingly spat.

Chester decided to ignore it. "We will need an expert at genetic manipulation and I do know a certain woman that might be able to help…but you're gonna hate her."

The GRS took off and flew off in the first light of dawn, a promise of the battle to come.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for this relatively short chapter. I tried my best not to make this into some kind of boring videogame level. To be honest I just wanted to get this chapter over with so that I could start writing the fun stuff. **

**Next chapter will have something all Grossology fans will enjoy. Insectiva VS Kid Rot. Do not miss it!**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated. **


	6. Rot the Cradle

**Chapter 6: Rot the Cradle **

The sun went up over a peaceful farmyard community a short way from Ringworm when the rot suddenly struck. The crops started to rot and became another layer of topsoil. The building tumbled and became one with the earth as the rot ate it away. The cattle died as they breathe in the microscopic spores that infected their lungs. Their flesh turned an unhealthy green before becoming mold.

Insectiva viewed the scenery from a safe distance on top of a ridge. A satisfied smile graced her face. She held up to fingers to the air before thrusting her arm forward. A swarm of flies, gnats and beetles flew out of the forest clearing behind her while earwigs and cockroaches crawled across the ground. They all swarmed past their adoptive mother, onto the once fertile farmyards.

"Go forth my pretties, expand our family." Insectiva commanded. The flying insects landed in the dirt while the crawling bugs burrowed themselves into the moist, soft soil. All laying crystal white eggs. To Insectiva this was a sight of sore eyes. Her 'children' laying their eggs in the ruins of human civilization. Still, this was only a taste of what to come. Insectiva was so occupied with her family that she didn't noticed someone walking up to her from behind.

"Now, that is what I call a baby-boom." She heard a raspy female voice say and she turned around. A teenage girl walked out of the woods. At first glance Insectiva thought it was the female Grossologist, Abby but she soon became unsure. This girl had skin dark as asphalt. Her irises was fiery red and her foot long hair lacked luster.

Kid Rot smirked when she realized that Insectiva didn't recognize her. "O come on now. Don't say you don't recognize your own accomplice."

The entomologist furrowed her brows. "Kid Rot?" She said incredulous.

"Not the one but the only." Kid Rot cooed.

"But, but how?" Insectiva asked confused.

"Simple, I am a bacteria. I just changed host." Kid Rot walked nonchalantly past Insectiva to get a better look at the destroyed farms.

"So you took the body of the female grossologist." Insectiva deducted. Her glee soon broke into a hysterical laughter. She had to wrap her arms around her abdomen to get some composure. "Uh, I would have paid anything to see that transgression." She said in-between her laughter.

"With your life maybe." Kid Rot huffed in annoyance. She hated other people's laughter. Laughter meant someone was well and if someone was well than she hadn't done her job.

Insectiva took a deep breath, trying to quench her laughter. "So, how do you like being a girl?" She asked teasingly.

Kid Rot swayed her hips. "Well, I kind of miss my junk but otherwise it feels great."

Insectiva joined her by her side and they watched the swarm multiple. Kid Rot smiled at the destruction she had caused but soon shifted to a serious scowl. She took a few long strides along the ridge. The insects crawling on the ground made the earth at the demolished farmyard seem to move. The swarm flying above it almost looked like fire smoke. "Beautiful, aren't they?" She said ominously.

"Yes, they are?" Insectiva replied. A dor-beetle crawled up her arm and settled on her palm. Insectiva very gently brought the beetle to her face and stroked her cheek against the insect. "The most beautiful living beings on god's earth."

"Yah, but that's the thing thou isn't it?" Kid Rot exclaimed darkly.

Insectiva raised a confused eyebrow at this.

Kid Rot snapped her neck at Insectiva. "They are living beings." The parasite cryptically said.

Turning her attention back to the breeding ground, Kid Rot hold out her hands and send out a wave of energy over the landscape. The insects dropped to the ground. Their limps bended inwards as their muscles putrefied. Their exoskeletons lost all color.

Insectiva's expression turned to one of shock and sorrow. Seeing all her children and their offspring dying left her speechless. She turned her face against Kid Rot that simple smirked playfully as if it had all been a joke. Insectiva's frown soon turned to a furious scowl. The anger building inside her cause her to shake.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed and jumped at the infected teen. Kid Rot was faster however and shot a rot-blast at the ground in front of her, prompting the former entomologist to stop in her tracks. Her anger halted by survival instincts.

The two villainesses starred each other down. Kid Rot with a confident smirk, embolden by her powers. Insectiva with a murderous scowl, fuelled by motherly rage.

"You think you can beat me? You couldn't even defeat Abby Archer." Kid Rot mocked.

Insectiva clenched her teethes. She hated to admit it but she couldn't defeat Kid Rot, not by conventional means anyway. She couldn't even touch her without decomposing. She reluctantly jumped back and ran into the nearby forest. Kid Rot shot rot-blast after her but the agile woman managed to avoid her blasts by jumping up a tree, disappearing inside the foliage.

Kid Rot followed her into the forest with casual easy steps. The parasite's body might be new but her personality was very much the same. Insectiva had made herself her enemy and had to be annihilated.

"You can't hope to defy me. I am a force of nature." Kid Rot shouted at the trees. "I am erosion, I am decomposition…I AM DEATH!" She stomped her foot in the ground. The trees around her died and shed their leafs. Kid Rot could now see Insectiva crouching between two branches. The parasite smirked. "There you are. Cowering like a little bug."

"Don't you know? Insects know no fear." Insectiva retorted unawed. Kid Rot shot at her but Insectiva avoided the blast by jumping to the ground. With her back facing her opponent she turned her head to give Kid Rot a sharp one-eyed glance. She snapped her fingers.

A swarm of wasps and horseflies stormed out of the surrounding shrubbery. They overwhelmed Kid Rot and soon covered her body until they formed a living column around her. Attacking her skin with mandibles and stingers.

Insectiva looked on with glee. "Yes, yes. Revenge your brethren. Rip the meat of her bones so I can pull that irking parasite of her spine. Hahahahahah!"

Her laughter stopped abruptly when her insects stopped moving. Their bodies quickly succumbing to rigor mortis. The upper half of the column fell apart, revealing a perfectly fine Kid Rot. The longhaired girl tilted her head with an unimpressed smirk. "Was that all you got?"

Insectiva became even paler than usual. She turned her heels and ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest. Kid Rot rolled her eyes in amusement before following her prey.

Insectiva ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. She didn't know where she was headed she just knew she needed to get away from the parasite. Years of working in the dark had keened her senses and right now they picked up the sound of Kid Rot's blasts speeding thru the air. Like a fleeing cricket she out jumped the projectiles and like said insect she also knew that the best way to avoid an enemy was to flee in an unpredictable pattern. She managed to lose her but she knew it would not last long. She hide in a ditch to catch her breath. Her back braising against the brown dirt under a dead tree.

As her dread subsided she could feel her bail grow once again. Her fists coiling up so hard they almost penetrated the skin of her palms. Kid Rot had not only defeated her, she had humiliated her in the worst way possible. Insectiva was after all the one that had given the parasite its new powers and now it used those powers against her. Killing her children and forcing her to flee. Yet, Insectiva was nothing if not resilient. She was gonna turn the tables on Kid Rot and slay her, kid & bacteria a like. In the middle of her anger her misanthropic mind found a funny anti dote in it all. She smiled lightly.

"Seems like humans can't even be trusted when there controlled by bacteria." She cooed to herself.

"Well, hello there." Kid Rot said suddenly. Insectiva spun around to see the possessed teenager leaning her elbow against the tree with her head resting sideways against her knuckles. Her grin playful and with no distress.

Insectiva was smart enough to wait for the younger female to make her move. Kid Rot shot upwards, believing Insectiva to jump backwards again but instead she jumped to the side, expanding her head start.

Kid Rot growled before taking up the chase. She loved a good hunt but this was getting tedious.

They continued their deadly game thru the forest as the trees started to clear. A large yet fast shadow flew over Kid Rot. She looked up confused at the weird flyer while slowing down her run. "What?"

Insectiva didn't even notice her follower slowing down. She just continued to run until she came out on a field. The sight of a strange but familiar vehicle descending from the sky prompted her to stop in her tracks. It was the GRS-1. It hovered right over the ground out on the field and opened the backdoor. The two male Grossologists, Ty and the scientist LabRat stood in the opening.

"Come on get in." Ty shouted while signaling with his hands for her to get into the ship. For a second Insectiva was puzzled but she was not going to pass up an opportunity at surviving. She ran up the ramp and threw herself inside.

Kid Rot came out to the field only to see the GRS-1's ramp coming up and the vehicle taking to the air.

Disbelief gave way to rage. "They escaped! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" She grabbed her temples, trying to control her anger. That irritating pain Abby's fighting conscience created got more prevalent but Kid Rot would not let this little setback ruin everything she accomplished. "It doesn't matter." She rationalized. "They can run as much as they want, they can still not do anything against me."

…

"Was that Abby? Geez, she has seen better days." LabRat quipped.

Insectiva got up to a crouching position and looked around. She was once again surrounded by enemies. There was Ty, the Grossologist she had fought for years. LabRat, the African American lab coat that she had only seen thru webcam and sitting on a chair was a scrawny blond boy she didn't recognize but she decided to hate him on principle. None of them was at the controls so she assumed that the ship was on autopilot.

She found herself with two options. Either do whatever the Grossologists required from her or kill them and take the ship for herself. She needed more information. She straighten her back to seem more respectable.

"It isn't that I am ungrateful but why saving me, and don't get me that humanitarian bullshit."

"We need you to stop Kid Rot." Ty said. "You are the only one that knows which other bacteria Kid Rot has recently blended with."

Insectiva arched her eyebrows before smiling sinisterly. As fast as a striking snake she grabbed Ty by the color of his suit, swung him around and smashed him against the nearest wall. She slowly brought her talons up to his throat. Her decision had been made, slaughter the crew and steal the ship.

LabRat rushed to rescue his friend. "Let him go!"

Insectiva didn't even bother looking at the tech geek. She struck out with one of her long leg and kicked him in the head. He fell to the floor. Insectiva closed the gap between her fingers and Ty's jugular, she was going to enjoy this.

"Wait!" A meek male voice spoke up. Insektiva turned to see it was the scrawny blond. He had stood up from his chair. "You need us just as much as we need you." He stated.

Insectiva arched an eyebrow. There was something familiar about this boy. "Go on."

"You might know which bacterial species and which genomes that has upgraded Kid Rot's powers but you don't know what the original bacteria was or which chemicals was used to create Kid Rot in the first place." He explained. Fear was obvious in his voice. "We-we need each other."

A disappointed scowl crept over Insectiva's face. She released Ty, letting him slide to the floor. She slowly walked towards the blond that trembled at her approach. She leaned in against him. "You were the original Kid Rot, weren't you?" She spat.

Chester gulped and his face flinched. That was all the confession she needed. She grabbed him hard by his shoulders, hard enough to make him squeal and cut his polyester clothes. She pressed him into a sitting position on the floor.

"You lied to me, you betrayed me. You killed my children like it was a game. I will kill you." She screamed angrily but without any sorrow one would expect from a grieving mother.

"Stop, don't kill him." LabRat said while dizzily trying to get to his feets. "As much as I hate to admit it we need Chester in order to defeat Kid Rot."

Ty stood up. "All four of us is needed. You do want to defeat Kid Rot right?"

Insectiva released Chester. They were right of course. Kid Rot had been very hush hush about the bacteria he already possessed and only told her which genetic abilities he desired. Of course he lacked the genius mind she had.

"Ugh, fine, guess I can maintain the pleasure of killing you for the wellbeing of my children." She scoffed.

Ty and LabRat sat down in the pilot seats. "So, were should we go?" Ty asked.

"We go back to the gaglab. Using whatever is left we can create an anti-dote for Abby." LabRat answered.

"There is nothing left." Chester said reluctantly. "I destroyed everything, besides what we need isn't in the gaglab."

LabRat sighed desperately. He already didn't like Chester and these news didn't do things better. "So were shall we go?" He asked annoyed.

Chester sighed before sitting back down in his chair. "Greenbottle, my old hometown. The high school there should still have my old research written down."

Ty took in this new information with unease but didn't really know why. There was something psychologically eerie about going to the birthplace of a maniac, especially with the person that used to be the maniac by his side. The way Chester's hands shivered did not make him feel any better. He looked at LabRat that looked back at him. He awaited LabRat to speak up against Chester's motion in favor of a more reliable option but he just kept quiet and turned to the controls.

"Okay, Greenbottle it is." Ty said somewhat nervously.

Chester vented in relief. He feared he would have had to debate the Grossologists over their destination, something the timid boy wasn't very good at. Insectiva walked up to him.

"Friends of yours?" She asked and jerked her head towards the other two. Chester didn't answer, he just turned his gaze away from the woman. Insectiva sat down next to him with a sinister smirk and leaned in closer. "You better hope that they got your back…because when all of this is over my insects will be eating on it." She whispered before slyly withdrawing. Chester gulped. Insectiva's threat seemed anything but hollow.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for taking so long with updating this (lady fortune has been a bitch lately). **

**I thought this was a good place to end this chapter since next chapter will be more Ty & Chester oriented. As for this one, I loved writing for Insectiva. Next to Kid Rot she is my favorite Grossology villain. She is more emotional, more expressive than Kid Rot. As you probably have notice I currently refer to Kid Rot as she/her now since the parasite possess Abby's body (the bacteria doesn't have a gender and reproduce asexual thru binary fission).**

**I would love some feedback for this chapter. Please leave a review/comment. **


End file.
